1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system, and computer program product for efficiently operating a data processing system in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer program product for characterizing hardware resources in a virtual data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems, such as server computers, are typically manufactured according to prescribed specifications. Once manufactured and tested, the data processing systems may then be deployed in a variety of configurations and circumstances.
Similarly configured data processing systems may be modified over time. For example, over time, different data processing systems of comparable specification may be reconfigured with new or different hardware, software, or both. A data processing system's performance, power consumption, and failure points are functions of the data processing system's configuration, components, and circumstances.
Furthermore, even seemingly identical electronic components, such as semiconductor devices, have differing characteristics. For example, channel widths, doping, and conductor insulation, exposure focus, and other similar aspects of a semiconductor device can vary slightly from one device to another even on the same wafer. Additionally, once installed and operational, the electrical properties of the semiconductor devices can vary over a period of use. For example, insulating layers can break down or begin to leak due to the heat produced in operation.